


All That You Are Is All That I’ll Ever Need / Ты – единственное, что мне нужно

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Translation ofAll That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need





	All That You Are Is All That I’ll Ever Need / Ты – единственное, что мне нужно

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11844897)

Было субботнее утро, когда Магнус впервые заметил привычку Алека. Это было обычно, но от того не менее досадно, для Лайтвуда уходить в Институт с первыми лучами солнца, едва показавшимися на горизонте, и сегодняшнее утро не стало исключением. Магнус обычно все еще крепко спал, когда охотник выбирался из кровати, учитывая, что он, возможно, не шелохнется даже при стихийном бедствии. Но этим утром, пока Алек выбирался из-под одеяла, то случайно задел и мага, из-за чего тот недовольно промычал.

— Прости, – извинился парень, но Магнус мог слышать улыбку в его голосе, поэтому для верности кинул в него подушкой. Его мягкий смех раздался эхом из ванной, и маг попытался снова уснуть, убаюканный этим звуком. Однако стоит ему проснуться, то заснуть снова почти нереально, поэтому как бы Магнус ни старался – пролежал на грани сна и сознания все то время, пока Алек собирался. Закончив сборы, Лайтвуд склонился и мягко поцеловал кончик носа Магнуса, шепча “я люблю тебя”, прежде чем выйти из комнаты и закрыть за собой дверь. Это действие полностью разбудило Бейна, и он был немного ошеломлен столь милым жестом.

Это определенно был не последний раз, когда такое случалось. В следующие два раза, когда Магнус был на грани сна, Алек снова целовал его в нос и говорил, что любит. Поэтому, магу стало интересно, когда именно началась эта традиция и из-за чего Лайтвуд вообще ее начал. Однажды вечером он все же решился спросить. Он налил им с Алеком по бокалу вина, они сидели на диване, прижимаясь друг к другу и обсуждая прошедший день, когда Магнус решился поднять волнующую его тему.

—Ты всегда целуешь мой нос и признаешься в любви, прежде чем уйти, – и это значительно разнилось с тем, о чем маг говорил всего несколько секунд назад. Алек выглядел немного потрясенным, подняв брови, и делая еще один глоток вина.

— Я знаю, – в голосе охотника отчетливо было слышно смущение.

— Когда ты начал так делать? – Магнус ободряюще улыбнулся, когда щеки Алека окрасились румянцем. Его парень отставил бокал с вином на кофейный столик и уставился на свои руки, сложенные на коленях.

— Та неделя, когда мы не разговаривали друг с другом… Я понял, что принимал возможность просыпаться рядом с тобой как должное. Я пообещал себе, что такого больше не случится, и когда проснулся на утро после вечеринки, то был так счастлив, потому что ты улыбался во сне. И тогда меня осенило, что ты действительно вернулся ко мне, – он ни разу не поднял на мага глаза, пока говорил.

Магнус ощутил покалывание в животе и поставил собственный бокал, чтобы взять парня за руки, позволяя себе широко улыбнуться.

— Это все еще не объясняет того, почему ты это делаешь, – он мягко сжал пальцы Алека.

— Я говорю, что люблю тебя потому, что _действительно_ люблю тебя и хочу говорить тебе это как можно чаще, и… я целую тебя в нос потому, что он милый, – его щеки покраснели еще сильнее, как только он закончил говорить, и Магнус не смог сдержать смеха.

— Ты считаешь мой _нос_ милым? – просил маг, и Алек застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Я думаю, что все в тебе мило, – он подвинулся вперед, целуя Магнуса в лоб. – Я твой парень, – поцелуй в щеку. – Это моя работа, – наконец, поцелуй в губы, из-за чего Магнус практически растаял, закрывая глаза. Поцелуй продлился целых пять секунд, прежде чем он больше не смог сдерживать широкую улыбку, и Алек со смешком отстранился, прислоняясь ко лбу мага своим. Магнус вспомнил о словах Изабель, которые были сказаны задолго до того, как они начали встречаться.

_“Не думаю, что ты заметил, но мой брат не совсем мягкий и пушистый”._

Она явно не знала, каким нежным был Алек, едва опускал возведенные им стены. Он должен как-нибудь ей об этом рассказать, как только удостоверится в том, что Лайтвуд не убьет его за то, что он делится подробностями их отношений с его сестрой.

Этой ночью Магнус заснул с мечтательной улыбкой на губах, зная, что даже во сне – без возможности почувствовать или услышать, он все равно был любим. 


End file.
